Talk:Yanme'e
What I found out with unlimited camo those things on their butts ocasionally move around.--prophit of war 00:33, 16 November 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, I noticed that. --Dragonclaws 00:37, 16 November 2006 (UTC) Yeah it helped to be invisable because that way I could get a better look, and I think it looks weird.--prophit of war 22:29, 21 November 2006 (UTC) How can Drones survive in outer space? Nothing, even with an insect anatomy, can survive in space.-- Joshua 029 16:40, 29 March 2007 (UTC) Actually, it's quite possible to have living things in space. You'd just have to be adapted to the complete lack of atmosphere--perhaps the yanme'e can balance their internal pressure to keep their important bits from rupturing? Insects are already highly resilient towards radiation, perhaps the yanme'e are even moreso, letting them handle the intense background radiation of nude space. They are some biologically tough mike foxtrots, it seems... well, except against small, high-velocity lead projectiles. Kriegsaffe No. 9 12:44, 22 September 2007 (UTC) That's true. In fact many insects can survive in total vacuum for quite some time. Besides humans can survive naked in the vacuum of space for about 3 minutes. Despite what you see in the movies, you would not explode.--SimK81 00:37, 29 March 2009 (UTC) You may not, but the idea is not without scientific merit. Humans evolved with a mechanism for keeping from being crushed by the air pressure of Earth's atmosphere; fluid pressure from within the body. The bodily fluids within humans are a counterbalance to the air pressure of the atmosphere. In nude space, without the air pressure of an atmosphere to counter it, this internal pressure would cause the human body to balloon to about twice its normal size. If humanity had evolved on a planet with stronger atmoshperic pressure (thus necessitating stronger internal pressure to counterbalance it), it isn't illogical to assume a human's body would have popped like a balloon when exposed to nude space. SPARTAN15, currently unable to log in. Well, yanme'e are in Tier 2 in the Forerunner Technological Advancement Scale, so maybe they made a space suit...? PsychoThunder Weapons What weapons do the Drones now use in Halo 3? Plasma Pistols, and needlers. BrChamp 00:11, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Discs You know those discs on the drones backs ( look on thier backs, there are small blue discs). The current theory on the discs are shields. My theory is that they are anti- grav generators, which is why they are so weak and are familiar with anti-grav technology (see Instruction manual). Anyone have alternate theories on this? : I Think that they are a natural thing made to confuse prey and predators to what side their head is on, many Earth Bugs have this feature. --Gzalzi 14:18, 31 January 2007 (UTC) : I don't think their natural. But I do think they are anti_grav generators. Because if they werent they couldn't fly in space because there wings cant push off anything. The pods let them move. Mayhaps it is a shield generator to provide a 'enviroment suit' without hampering their movement. However, I do like the manuevering thrusters idea better. I think they are anti-grav generaters, becuase i have seen similar shapes on the bootom of Ghosts. PsychoThunder I read a theory about the drones originating from one of Palamok's moons and then developing the technology to migrate to the actual planet. Those devises covering the drones exoskeleton could be anti-gravity generators originately built to help the drones survive on a planet with more gravity than their own. This theory also makes sense because the drones are flying insectoid creatures and Palamok has a very high gravity which would make flight somewhat difficult. It would make more sense if the drones originated from a planet with little gravity where flight would be achieved easily.(Drone232 13:19, October 30, 2009 (UTC)) HALO 3 DRONES!!! In the Spartan Laser article, it says not to use it against Grunts and DRONES!!! Everyone kind of knew they'd be back, but its nice to hear it straight from the Bungie's mouth. -- SpecOps306 00:19, 2 February 2007 (UTC) :Well of course they'll be back. Every race in Halo 2 will probably return. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 17:03, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Insect strength. I removed a comment that expressed suprise over the Drones' supposed "dislike of close combat" stating that it "is somewhat puzzling given the incredible strength all insects are known to possess in comparison to their size." It is erroneous to assume that a human-sized insect would have strength proportional to a normal insect, e.g. a man-sized ant lifting several tons. In fact, the whole reason that many insects are relatively very strong is due entirely to their small size. It's a matter of mass vs. load-bearing area. There is, after all, a reason that you see no big animals (humans, bears, elephants, whatever) having the ability to easily lift many times their own weight. In reality a man-sized insect would have strength typical of other animals of such size. This article discussing the mass vs. load-bearing area issue in detail, and mentions the sci-fi example of really big insects about halfway down. Rtas Vadumee 09:40, 22 July 2007 (UTC) What color is Drone blood? Just curious Light green. it's different in Halo 2 and Halo 3, which I find strange. Thoughts on the new look. Just from the screenshot posted as the specie illustration, the new Drone looks much stubbier and Gruntlike. I think I prefer the original version, although I'm eager to hear their new speech patterns. Kriegsaffe No. 9 12:38, 22 September 2007 (UTC) I personally like the new the new Drone look. It looks more scary and alien, and less hyper-evolved praying-mantis. Kap2310 02:39, 23 September 2007 (UTC) wtf? Not that important, but: I'm pretty sure "Turpis rex" means "ugly king". Mr Toad 06:38, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Drones hit hard!!! If you notice sometimes drones will attatcthem selfs on a warthog your driving and will melee you untill you die. I have seen that before, drones grabbing onto the hoods of warthogs and attacking the occupants with their claws until they die or leave the vehicle.(Drone232 13:11, October 30, 2009 (UTC)) Drones are tough on higher difficulty on the heroic and legendary modes Drones are pretty tough their flying ability makes them hard to hit and their accuracy is allways persciseJonathan117 02:24, 9 November 2007 (UTC)Jonathan117^^ I think that the Drones and other covenant races should be selectable in Halo 3 possibly as a future download with new vehicles? imagine the transport hog in multiplayer Shouldn't we add.... ...something about their society? --The Lord of Monster Island The Lord of Grunts SPARTAN-012 James MCPO James Davis I here your cries 20:40, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Drones And Guardian Something is a little weird, so, if Guardian were based on Palamok, that might mean that Drones have forerunner machinery on their homeworld. Maybe they have some link with the forerunners, I don't know. I turned in to the monitor and looked around and I found odd insects buzzing around in the distance, I shot them, they popped open with RED blood, not green-gray blood. Drones are my favorite race in halo 3 (You can tell by my name) so it would be interesting if the forerunners experimented with them due to the fact that the Yanme'e can't get infected. Intersting theory, but if the insectoid creatures you shot bled red blood then it could be a different species. But that dousn't mean your theory is false, it would make sense. Because of their highly decentralized nervous system, an insect-like creature would be difficult to infect correctly.(Drone232 13:07, October 30, 2009 (UTC)) No... Who put that thing where you can put a deployable cover on the tunnel an suffocate them?Because they can't!It dosen't work,so i'm deleteing that part.Gulo Gulo Space flight? Where on earth ANYWHERE does it mention that Drones can operate in space? They obviously didn't evolve on a planet with pressure conditions similar to vacuum and they certainly couldn't FLY in space. How can wings generate lift in an air-less vacuum? They can't! Even if their carapaces WERE hardened against the pressure difference in space, they could beat their wings all they wanted but there's no air to push against. They would never, EVER achieve any kind of maneuverability at all. There is NO place in the games, books, or EU that EVER mentions space operations, and as such, I'm going to delete any and all references in the name of controlling fanon and retaining a sense of...well...SENSE! :P Nerfherder1428 15:52, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Even though I do agree with some of the statements about drones surviving in space. WHERE do is ever say that drones were in space? I have never seen this in any of the games or books, where does it come from?(Drone232 13:02, October 30, 2009 (UTC)) Many coloured Drones I've seen in several of the new Halo 3 ODST videos and material new coloured Drones-Red in the new ViDoc, and blue and green varieties in the gametrailers gameplay videos (i'm not entirely sure about the green ones though). Capt. Daget J. Sparrow 07:09, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Screenshot of a White and possible new Green drone(not regular Drone color), as well as a Red Drone.112 02:30, 31 August 2009 (UTC) The new red drones seem to use shields and carry Brute Plasma Rifles. As seen in the same vidoc i think.I must say, in combination with large swarms,their guns, Legendary, Skulls and Engineers they will easily be the toughest enemy fore Firefight, as they already killed you super fast regularly on Legendary and were very hard to take down in Halo 2.with the shields, seems that toughness is coming back.--Halofighter92 22:58, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Drone hive Could someone get a screenshot of the hive onto this page? I can't upload pics to my comp, so I can't do it. ~Enlightment~ Drone Rank Reform I noticed that the Drone Leader page has been introduced and deleted several times now and I was just wondering why. Subtank gave the reasoning that it's not actually a "real" rank because it's in firefight. But the red Drone with energy shields is most certainly in Halo 3 ODST campaign as well. I feel that, as with all other Covenant races, Drones should have separate pages denoting each rank-green, gray, blue, (yellow?) and red. Furthermore, I think some research is necessary in order to show which Drones are stronger and therefore higher in rank. Anyone agree?--Nerfherder1428 03:28, October 4, 2009 (UTC) I would tend to agree, certainly don't see any reason for them not to receive their own page for rank (as other species do). And I can confirm their appearance in campaign, since in my stats at Bungie.net there is one I fought and killed on Data Hive. I would suggest though, that in addition to that, that we should also get new pictures and update the major and minor pages with relevant information from ODST as far as new color types go (and minor shields that the majors get)Kalicokaiju 18:35, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Subtank I know you have a high rep, and that's been gained by doing a lot of good things, but "the reasoning that it's not actually a "real" rank because it's in firefight" is completely absurd. You are inducing your own pic 'n' mix, personal canon and pulling it over the rest of the community. Despite whatever good you've done, I'm not going to respond lightly to this, because to me that's crossing the line... The community deserves mainstream - unopinionated canon, which in this case, has clearly been defined by Bungie, in their new game Halo 3: ODST. The Drone Leader is in Campaign, it is in Firefight, and it is listed on Bungie.net - as a new rank - Drone Leader. In this franchise, there is no surer canon than a game from Bungie, and choosing to ignore it, well, I'm shocked... In response to the other varied colours of Drones, Bungie.net lists enemies for Halo 3: ODST mostly in very general catagories, so for me it is unclear as to whether Drones simply have genetic variation as suggested, or whether there are more ranks, like how Brute Infantry generalizes several Brute ranks in ODST stats. I will keep a note on how much damage different Drone colours can endure, compared with each other, and at what difficulty multiplier they come in to play. And by the way, I'll compare this on the same skull tier, using the same weapon (duh), so they'll be no foolery from me. Maybe somewhere canon has sourced genetic variation, but I can't remember it. Otherwise, at the moment, I kind of don't trust this wikia because of biased editing. I'm gonna play ODST for a while longer and come back to this page with some evidence if there is any correlation between colour and effort to kill, which then connotates the theory of further ranks. Till then I hope someone can fix this Drone Leader problem. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 00:53, 8 October 2009 (GMT) One thing that might be worth considering is how Brutes are defined in game as well. The Brute leader category on Bungie.net seems to include the Brute captain rankings. Perhaps this would be similar for the Drones? Maybe the shielded Drone leaders would refer to a captain rank? I'm interested to see what your findings show, TheLostJedi... Kalicokaiju 00:06, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Soldier Genders Are the soldier drones that fight in-game male or female? Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 16:32, October 4, 2009 (UTC) If they are anything like other hive dwelling insects, they would be infertile females, that had been fed to become workers/soldiers. ~Enlightment~ 08:58, October 8, 2009 (UTC) In Ant nests, the more an ant larvae is feed, the bigger the ant adult it will become. So the major drones may be drones that were more well fed during their infancy. I also agree with the statement that the drone soldiers may all be female becuase the same is true in many insect societies.(Drone232 12:57, October 30, 2009 (UTC)) Difference of Ranks ingame(ODST) For the rank issue, the only difference I noticed is: Minor/Major(are they even different?): Your standard green guys with Plasma Pistol/Needler. Red/Leader: red with a shield. Carries Brute Plasma Rifle or Needler. Same weak body. Blue: Like the Leader. No shields. But as I played Firefight, they are "Hard Shell" and take much more bullets to kill than regular and you cannot get a headshot on one. Just like how they were in Halo 2. Brute Plasma Rifle/Needler. Gold: Just shields+hard shell. Needler/BPR I actually payed attention and that's basically how it works. Problem is getting the rank name and role down. I've heard of silver/Ultra ones, but I've never seen them.--Halofighter92 05:12, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Here are my findings so far: My initial study recorded Automag headshots vs. Drone's death. However this only proved that, like Grunts, despite rank, a single well aimed headshot will kill Green, Blue and Silver Drones alike, regardless of their weapon (which I previously believed may have been a signifier of rank; so far I've found no evidence to support this however). This initial study though has exposed other points of interest which I intend to research further... 1. Commonality I found an interesting connection between the Firefight Rounds 1,2 and 3 and which variants of Drone were present. During easier rounds of a set, I've noticed that Green Drones are much more common than any other colour. In Round 1, the majority of the swarms were Green, with only one or on ocasion, two Blue Drones present at the most. Whilst in Round 2, Drone swarms that I encountered were often a mix of Blue and Green Drones with a much more even ratio. Sometimes, although rarely in Round 2, I've also seen Silver and Red Drones. However like the Blue Drones of Round 1, they were very few in numbers, most of the time, just the one, if they were present at all. Meanwhile in stark contrast, Round 3 would often feature three or four Red Drones and sometimes one or two Golden Drones. With Blue Drones appearing far more frequently, outnumbering the Green variant. Again Silver Drones were present, although it seems with the same frequency as in Round 2s, i.e. perhaps two were seen at the most. These findings lead me to believe that like how higher Brute or Grunt ranks appear on higher difficulties, this may be the case for Drones. Or perhaps, if there is no definitive rank status, then these different colour attributes definitely indicate inferiority/superiority between those colours within Drone society. But this wasn't all that I found... 2. Green vs. Blue Drones I'm going to borrow Halofighter's terms of "Hard Shell" for this topic... as I was recording Automag headshots vs. Drone's Death, two particular subjects interested me... although I was going for headshots in this study, trying to survive a swarm of Drones is not easy, so to thin the numbers, I killed some of them quickly using both headshots and bodyshots (note this has no affect on my commonality findings, as all Drones were recorded despite their means of death). Anyway to continue... on several ocasions, I noticed that Green Drones could die from three bodyshots (no headshots involved, ok), then whilst rewatching the theatre of the Firefight, I saw a that this Blue Drone, took two more bodyshots than the Green Drone to die (so five bodyshots in total). At first, I thought, perhaps an additional skull was on during the killing of this Blue Drone, as opposed to my killings of the Green Drones. However in my records I have a Green Drone listed dead with three bodyshots, in the same wave as this Blue one, with the same skulls active. Thus, I believe Blue Drones may have a so-called "Hard Shell" compared to their Green brethren. Unfortunately this was only a comparison between two Drones, so this is another aspect which I am going to research further, comparing Automag bodyshots vs. Drone Death, not headshots. These are my results from my first few studies though and so I do not believe them to be solid evidence, I'd like to play more games to cross reference and verify any relations found. But its interesting nonetheless. On another note, if its not known already, Golden Drones seem to be inferior to Red Drones, my basis for this being that in the Official Prima Guide for ODST, it states that "Red Drones are leaders and slightly tougher than normal. Yellow Drones are in the pupal stage, and can be spotted by their glow in Nighttime missions and Firefight levels." My current belief on Drone rank is that there is the following order: Green < Blue < Silver < Golden < Red . I'm going to make more research in to this anyway and when I'm finished I'm gonna post all my data records on my clan forum, for all to see. Don't expect anything soon though, I'm really gonna spend a while analysing this all. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 14:29, 11 October 2009 (GMT) :Do these Drones (referring to rank) appear in the campaign or do they only appear in Firefight?- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:33, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ::They appear in both Campaign and Firefight.112 22:35, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :::As they appear in both Campaign and Firefight, I've been using Firefight because its easier than playing up to the Chasm Ten area on Data Hive and analysing the Drones then. Also, I'd like to say, my initial response was too hasty to realise the general classifications on Bungie.net... Leader, like Hero does not sound like a rank... and so shouldn't get an article, regardless... I'm gonna go see if I can support the two points of commonality and "Hard Shell" next time I can play some more ODST, because if colour does denote superiority/inferiority/status then I think its interesting to note. At the most that's all I think a study like the one I'm carrying out can do anyway, as we'll never know their rank names by it, if there are more that is. I'm curious as to what information the Halo Encyclopedia can offer for the Drones. On another note, about what the Prima Guide said, about Yellow Drones being in the pupal stage, does that imply that they change colour due to maturity? Perhaps this would be a more definitive way of classifying the colours as opposed to new ranks. What do you think? -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 23:50, 11 October 2009 (GMT) ::::Like in my talk page, it seems that only two Drone ranks are present, hinting that the second might just be a Drone Major. So, I would say that LostJedi's implication of the colour as a sign of maturity might be correct.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:54, October 11, 2009 (UTC)